


Good Hevans, Tom!

by Einarsdatter



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einarsdatter/pseuds/Einarsdatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is lonely in Switzerland, and Chris is busy with the Ultron press tour. Then there's a photo of Chris hugging Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Hevans, Tom!

The phone was already in his hand; all he had to do was call. In thirty seconds this could all be sorted out. Or it could all be over. There was nothing Chris hated more than his jealousy.

And anyway, he knew what Chris would say. It was nothing. Evans was a hugger. Everybody knew that. He was a boob-grabber and a hugger, and it meant nothing.

But no matter what he knew about Evans and his exuberant, affectionate nature, no matter how much he trusted Chris, he couldn't stop the pain that lanced through him when he saw that photo. Evans, back to the camera, engulfing Chris in one of his suit-jacket-stretching hugs. And Chris, all smiles, one perfect arm visible, returning the embrace.

In that moment, the only thing that mattered was that he hadn't been that close to Chris in more than a month, and suddenly it wasn't possible to wait another whole week. They had managed to arrange for Chris to attend the Swiss premiere of Ultron, so they could at least have a few days together before he had to go on to Spain and the States and China, the poor sod, leaving Tom to finish up his Alpine idyll alone.

Get a grip, man, he whispered in his own head. They're standing outside his trailer in full view of at least one camera, not lying in bed together naked. He took a deep breath and hit FaceTime.

"I was beginning to think you didn't care," Chris drawled when he picked up. "Didn't know what I was gonna do if you didn't call about this one." The twinkle in his eyes was enough to assuage all Tom's fears. 

"Wanker." If the affection in his voice wasn't clear enough, he knew Chris would see his eyes shining with unshed tears of relief. 

"Guilty. I've been doing nothing but wanking to memories of you every chance I get. Wanna see?"

Tom walked over to the door of his trailer and locked it before answering. "Yes, please." He palmed himself, frantically trying to figure out how many minutes before he was due on set. Not many, he knew, but maybe enough. He watched hungrily as the image changed, moving from Chris's kissable face to his godlike pecs to the abs Tom had spent so much time studying with his tongue. And then the nearly invisible line of hair leading to, oh God, he could hardly keep from whimpering, that gorgeous cock he loved so well.

Chris's hand was moving smoothly up and down, a little twist at the top of each stroke. "Tom, I'm so hard for you." He could hear Chris's voice starting to strain from the effort of holding back his orgasm. "I wish I could be inside you right now. I need you, Tom."

"Chris, darling, I want to feel you coming inside me. I want your mouth on me." Tom didn't have enough hands to do everything he needed done. He was about to come in his pants, but he didn't dare put the phone down to take them off, for fear he'd miss something. "Let me see you come, Chris; I wish I could taste you."

The picture was shaking as Chris began to lose control. Tom could hear his breathing shift, his little grunts as each stroke brought him closer to the edge. He got just the quickest peek at the first shot of come before Chris dropped the phone. Tom could see him in his mind's eye, his back arched as he gave himself entirely to the pleasure rippling through his body, Tom's name one long, drawn-out wailing groan.

When Chris's face came back into view, Tom felt a surge of desire in his groin. The sight of Chris's come on his own chin was more than he could handle in his current state. "Oh, Chris," he whispered, "look at you. God, I want to lick you clean."

"And I want to see you dirty. Show me, Tom. Let me see you."

Tom panned down to his still-clothed crotch, the outline of his cock even more than usually visible through his trousers.

"Take them off, Tom, for God's sake. I need to see."

Tom put the phone down long enough to get his pants down around his ankles and his shirt off, then gave Chris the picture he wanted.

"That's my boy. Look at you. God, I want to wreck you. Swallow you, feel you shooting all that hot come down my throat, make you scream."

"Chris...." Tom could hardly breathe. He was ready to come on Chris's voice alone. He just managed to drag his thumb over his slit, spreading the pooling fluid across the tip, before his cock erupted, come spurting all over his open hand and wrist, up his forearm and dripping down onto his belly. "Jesus," he panted. "I miss you so much."

"I can't wait to see you, my love. Eight more days. Feels like a lifetime. But when I get there, I'm gonna make it up to you. Gonna fill you up so full. Gonna make you wear a plug, so it all stays in until my cock forces it out to make room for the next load."

Tom's face was flushed red. "Fucking hell, Chris, are you trying to kill me? I almost blacked out with that last one, and I'm due on set any minute."

There was a sharp knock on the trailer door and a call of "Tom? Two minutes."

"Shit! Darling, I've gotta go. I love you. Call me when you get to the hotel tonight, will you?"

"That I will. Now go kick ass, baby. Love you."

Chris put the phone down and looked across the room. 

"That," Evans said, "was the hottest thing I have ever seen."


End file.
